The Way to A Woman' Heart
by Sab-Luthor
Summary: ben si je le disais ça ruinerais le fun. CHLEX


The way to a woman's heart  
  
Spoiler : après Rosetta donc saison 2 mais pas d'Helen  
  
Résumé : fic répondant au challenge " Valentine's day ". Lucas veut savoir pourquoi toutes les filles de Smallville sont attirées par Clark. Fic chlex  
  
Disclaimer : pas a moi pas d'infraction envers la loi, SVP ne me poursuivez pas en justice.( moi par contre je ne cracherais pas sur lex il est trop canon ce mec Clark aussi faut dire surtout dans Red mais bon. Je vais arrêter là sinon l 'auteur va me faire la tête au carré lol)  
  
Feedback : ( OUI JE VEUX NOURRISSEZ-NOUS L 'AUTEUR ET MOI OF COURSE ) pour moi ce seras sur chlex9online.fr et l'auteur sur scifichick774yahoo.com en anglais pour lui.  
  
Archive : oui mais dite où à l'auteur  
  
Note de l'auteur : Réponse au challenge de Jaimie dont les conditions sont : CHLEX ( encore et toujours j adore ce couple) avec un soupçon de Lucas/Chloé ( moins bien persos) mention du personnage Teal'c de stargate sg1 , grains de café et truffes de moka couverts par du chocolat ( normale c'est la St Valentin ) parole de la chanson du groupe A-HA's "You'll Never Get Over Me", et le tout doit faire 3 chapitre ou moins.  
  
Note du traducteur : ben ouais j aie aussi mon mot à dire dessus bon tout d'abord vive LEX hourra pour LEX le plus beau le plus magnifique le plus sexy le plus trognons et ...quoi j'en fait un peu trop ha bon désolé mais quand il s'agit de lui je ne peut plus m'arrêter. Sinon côté fic je la trouve très cool, j'aie beaucoup aimée. Mais commentaire seront ( ...) comme vous avez pu le remarquer. J aimerais bien aussi que vous m'envoyer un petit mail pour savoir si c'est bien et comme ça qui sait j'en traduirais d'autre. Bon ben voilà j aie fait mon petit topos place à la fic.  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Lucas s'était accoudé au mur du Talon en même temps il regardé Lana sourire à Clark. Il secoua la tête.  
  
" Que se passe t-il avec les filles de cette ville ? Tu met une chemise en flanelle et tu devient soudainement attirant ? " demanda Lucas. Lex grimaça attablé avec son frère.  
  
" Tu devrais essayer et tu sauras "dit Lex d'un ton sarcastique. Lucas inclina la tête et souffla un merci ( mais on pouvait comprendre au regard qu'il lancés à Lex que ce n'était pas un vrai merci qui disait oui t'as raison je vais suivre ton conseil mais plutôt vas-y fout toi de ma gueule je te dirais rien). Lex souri et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où Lucas avait le regard fixé. " Ah , tu t'intéresse à Lana ". Lucas fit un geste pour dire que non.  
  
" Non " dit-il. " Elle est un peu trop campagnarde à mon goût ". Lex grimaça au dire de son frère et pris une gorgée de son café. " Tu as vu ? Regarde, la belle blonde qui vient par ici elle va sûrement voir ce mec aussi, ça en devient désolant ". Lex suivit le regard de son frère qui s'arrêta à la porte pour voir entrer Chloé. Puis il ramena son regard sur son frère qui lui avait le sien toujours fixait sur Chloé.  
  
" Tu t'intéresse à Chloé " demanda Lex avec surprise.  
  
" Je n'ai pas dit ça " dit Lucas. " Je souligne juste le fait que toutes les filles ici semblent attirées par ton ami, le garçon de ferme ".  
  
" Hum hum " dit Lex sans grande conviction de plus il a noté le fait que Lucas avait toujours son regard fixé sur Chloé. Lucas reporta son regard sur Lex et vit la façon dont il le regardé, il se retira du mur et pris place au côté de son frère.  
  
" Ok , disons que je m'intéresse à une poulette de la ville, crois tu qu'il faille que je mette de la flanelle pour qu'elle fasse attention à moi ? " demanda Lucas sceptique.  
  
" Je pense que si tu appel Miss Sullivan ''poulette'' elle ne va pas apprécier et il est probable qu'elle ne fasse pas attention à toi ". répondit Lex en souriant.  
  
" sûrement " dit-il d'un ton sûr de lui. " je peux arranger ça ".  
  
" Non tu ne peut pas " dit Lex sèchement. Lucas se pencha vers lui.  
  
" Tu sais comment les femmes sont ici, dit moi comment conquérir son cœur. " demanda Lucas.  
  
" Je ne savais pas que tu était intéressé par son cœur ". dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.  
  
" Tu ne riras plus dans une minute " dit il sarcastiquement. Le petit sourire de Lex se transforme en un large sourire.  
  
" Si tu l'aime pourquoi ne lui dit tu pas ? " lui dit Lex. Bien qu'il savait déjà la raison, son frère sortait d'une déception amoureuse et Chloé serait pour lui un amusement sans plus. Lucas jeta un coup d'œil au comptoir où se trouvait Chloé et Lana entrain de parler avec Clark et reporta son regard sur Lex.  
  
" Premièrement je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Chloé ", il regarda Chloé pendant une seconde, " mais elle serait une merveilleuse passade " dit il. il a réfléchi à haute voix. Lex arqua un sourcil de désapprobation. " Et deuxièmement tu sais pourquoi je ne dirais rien ? " dit il à l'intention de son frère. " Car ton '' frère '' Clark me déteste et il me tuerait si je touchais à une de ses femmes. " Lex rit sous cape.  
  
" Non ce n'est pas vrai " dit Lex " il te mutileras seulement " Lucas roula des yeux.  
  
" Bon, tu ne veut pas me venir en aide sur ce coup, mais je sais comment attirer son attention. "  
  
" Oh vraiment ? Tu va essayer de l'impressionner avec tes vastes connaissances de Edge City's underworld? " dit Lex sarcastiquement. " Ou bien peut-être va tu lui dire comment tu deviendras un des patrons de l'entreprise plus-tard ? "  
  
" Ca dépend " dit Lucas " Cela a marché pour toi ? "  
  
" Non "  
  
" bien, je pense que je n'emploierai pas cela puis - quoique cela fonctionnerait probablement pour moi puisque je suis le meilleur " dit Lucas avec un sourire suffisant. Lex ri et Lucas se leva.  
  
" Alors, que compte tu faire ? "  
  
" Regarde et apprend " dit Lucas a l'intention de Lex. Il tourna les talons laissant un Lex curieux et souriant.  
  
" Il est pas sortis de l'auberge " pensa Lex en souriant.  
  
Lucas flânait aux alentours du comptoir où se trouvaient Clark et Chloé discutant seul sans Lana car cette dernière se trouvait à une table entrain d'attendre. Clark le regarda d'un air sceptique.  
  
" Hé Clark "dit Lucas en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le dos, " tu me présente à ton amie ? "  
  
" Je n'avais pas planifié ça désolé " dit Clark avec un sourire forcé. Chloé ri et présenta sa main  
  
" Chloé Sullivan " se présenta t-elle " Vous êtes le frère de Lex n'est-ce pas ? " Lucas hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et serra la main de la jeune fille.  
  
" Lucas Luthor " dit il. Clark arqua un sourcil à l'annonce de Lucas.  
  
" Tu utilise ce nom ? "  
  
" Oui " dit Lucas en enfournant ses mains dans ses poches. " Utiliser le nom Luthor apportent certains avantages. "  
  
" J'en suis sûre " dit Chloé. Lucas se pencha vers elle de façon à la reluquer. Lex fronça les sourcils en même temps qu'il observait son frère agir face à Chloé. Bon d'accord, il ne la connait pas bien mais il n'a pas apprécié la façon dont son frère a mentionné le fait qu'il l'aimé et le fait qui la prend juste pour une passade.  
  
" Mais tu ne t 'es pas senti menacé lorsque tu pensais qu'il s'intéressé à Lana " lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Lex fronça une fois de plus les sourcils et se dégagea de la table. Il pris sa tasse de café et se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvaient les autres. Il fit signe à la serveuse pour qu'elle lui remplisse sa tasse et se tourna face à Chloé Lucas et Clark.  
  
" Je pensais que tu avait dit que tu n'allais pas m'aider ? " lui demanda Lucas.  
  
" Je voulais juste qu'on me remplisse ma tasse de café " dit Lex. Tandis que Clark fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucas avait dit ça.  
  
" T'aider mais pour quoi ? " demanda Clark d'un air suspicieux et Chloé sourit à cette mimique.  
  
" Bonne question Clark, je ferais de toi un très bon journaliste je crois " dit-elle. Lex sourit à cette remarque mais Clark et Lucas avait les yeux rivés l'un sur l' autre comme s'il se défié du regard et c'est celui qui aura baisser les yeux le premier qui aura perdu.  
  
" Bon c'est demain le jour de la St Valentin " dit Lucas en commençant a regardé Chloé qui elle roula des yeux.  
  
" Ouais, super " marmonna Chloé.  
  
" Tu n'aime pas le jour de la St Valentin ? " demanda Lex étonné et Lucas plissa son front il ne pouvait croire qu'une fille ne s'intéresse pas au jour de la St Valentin.  
  
" Je pensais que le jour de la St Valentin était aimé par toute les poulettes " dit Lucas. Chloé le regarda fixement, on pouvait lire de l'incrédulité sur son visage.  
  
" Est-ce que tu vient de m'appeler poulette là ? " lui demanda Chloé. Lex et Clark se mettent a sourire. Lex donna une tape sur le dos de son frère.  
  
" Voilà comment se planter en beauté par Lucas Luthor " dit Lex gaiement. Lucas roula des yeux et n'avait pas fait attention a l'arrivé de la nouvelle tasse de café commandé par Lex tantôt. Chloé la prit et jeta le contenu encore tout brûlant sur Lucas. Chloé pris son sac et salua Lana et lui demanda pardon pour le désordre occasionné et pris le chemin menant à l'extérieur du Talon. Lex et Clark ont tous les deux commencé à rire chaleureusement tandis que Lucas regardait vers le bas sa chemise et sa veste humides.  
  
" Ils sont fichus "  
  
" Tu l'as bien mérité " lui dit Lex. Lucas inclina la tête.  
  
" Tu as raison " dit-il. Lex et Clark semblés surpris par cette réponse. " J'aurai du allé voir la brunette là-bas "  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
" Fichus " répéta encore une fois Lucas tout en examinant la partie rouge de sa peau se trouvant sur son torse qui avait rencontré le liquide chaud.  
  
" Tu l'avait bien mérité " lui rappela Lex.  
  
" Tu as dit qu'elle allait me gifler pas me lancer ta tasse de café sur moi " protesta t-il. Lex ri sous cape et se versa lui-même une tasse de café.  
  
" En fait, je crois plutôt qu'elle t'aurais jeté un crochet du droit et non giflé " corrigea Lex.. Il prit une gorgé de son café et continua a narguer son frère " Heureusement pour toi qu'elle a improvisée, il faut dire qu'elle a un crochet du droit assez impressionnant. " A cette annonce Lucas leva un sourcil.  
  
" Tu sait ça par expérience personnelle ? "  
  
" Heureusement non " dit Lex. " je ne l'ai jamais exaspérée au point où elle doit recourir à la violence physique. "  
  
" Huh, tu ne la voit pas très souvent ? " Railla Lucas avec sur ses lèvres un sourire supérieur. Lex fit une grimace et pris une grande gorgé de son café. Lucas était satisfait de sa réaction. Soudain la raison qui a poussé Lex à les rejoindre au comptoir devenu clair aux yeux de Lucas. " Alors pourquoi tu es venu tout à l'heure ? "  
  
" J'avais besoin d'un autre café " lui rappela Lex.  
  
" Huh uh " dit Lucas sans grande conviction. On pouvait sentir dans le ton de sa voix de l'incrédulité comme s'il ne croyait pas ce que Lex lui a dit.  
  
" Tu était jaloux hein avoue le " Lex arqua un sourcil feignant l'incompréhension.  
  
" De quoi? "  
  
" Du fait que Chloé prêtait attention à moi " précisa Lucas. Lex le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.  
  
" Elle t'as jeté mon café à la figure "  
  
" Seulement après que tu soit venu "  
  
" Tu insinue quoi Lucas ? " demanda Lex dans un soupir. la bouche de Lucas se transforma en une banane tellement il prenait du plaisir a taquiner son frère.  
  
" Tu l'aime " lui révéla Lucas.  
  
" Bien sûr je l'aime bien c'est l'une des meilleurs amies de Clark "  
  
" Naaannnn " dit Lucas gaiement " t'es amoureux d 'elle ". Lex roula des yeux et bu la dernière gorgé de son café.  
  
" Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça " dit Lex. Il a commencé à partir et juste au moment où il a atteint la porte son frère continua a parler.  
  
" Comme ça tu connais le moyen de conquérir son cœur ? " Lex regarda autour de lui puis ramena son regard sur son frère.  
  
" Quand ai-je dit ça ? "  
  
" Tout à l'heure " clarifia Lucas " tu m'avais demandé si j'étais intéressé par son cœur que tu pouvais m'aider à l'avoir si c'était ce que je cherchais, donc cela implique que tu sais comment la faire craquer " Lex essaya de cacher les petits froncements qui se dessinaient sur le coin de ses lèvres.  
  
" Ok " acquiesce Lex. Lucas le regarda comme s'il attendait la suite.  
  
" Et ? "  
  
" Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te le dire ? " dit Lex.  
  
" tu ne sait pas, "il l' observa. " tu ne sait rien de plus sur la façon d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces que moi , et c'est pourquoi tu es devenu jaloux ; parce que tu t'es rendu compte que je pourrais réellement avoir une chance avec elle. " Lex ria.  
  
" Tu n'aurais pas de chance avec elle... "  
  
" Tsss tsss "l'interrompit Lucas. " J'aurais eu une chance si elle aimait le jour de la St Valentin comme toutes les autres filles de la planète " dit il en grognant et Lex grimaça.  
  
" Tu aurais eu une chance si tu l'avais appelé 'femme' et non 'poulette' " dit il. Lucas était outré par ses propos.  
  
" Ouais, ouais " dit il pour changer de conversation et la grimace de Lex semblé s'atténuer. " Je me demande si il est trop tard pour arranger le coup ? "  
  
" As tu oublié la brûlure qui se trouve sur ton torse ? "  
  
" C'était avant que je sache qu'elle faisait partis de ces poulettes féministes "dit Lucas et Lex secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité.  
  
" En effet " dit Lex sèchement et Lucas souris . " Quoi ? "  
  
" Rien, tu me fait juste penser à Teal'c "  
  
" Teal'c ? "  
  
" SG1 " lui expliqua partiellement Lucas. " Tu me fait penser à lui le manque de cheveux et ...de tout " Lucas se mit a rire et frotta le crâne de Lex. Lex dégagea sa main de sur sa tête et Lucas se mit a rire plus fort.  
  
" Enlève toi ça de l'esprit, je ne veux rien savoir "  
  
" D'accord " Lucas croisa les bras et pencha sa tête vers Lex qui fronça les sourcils. " Alors tu es amoureux de Chloé ? "  
  
" Lucas.... " Lex s'arrêta de parler car Lucas l'interrompit de sa main.  
  
" Avant d'entamer ton grand discours pour tous nier en bloc sache ceci, si tu dit ne pas être amoureux d'elle je vais de ce pas la voir et tenter ma chance une deuxième fois. "  
  
" Et si je te dit que je l'aime ? " demanda Lex. Là on pouvait voir se former sur le visage de Lucas un sourire qui disait c'est moi le meilleur je t'ai fait avouer à toi Lex Luthor que tu était amoureux d'une jeune fille.  
  
" Alors tu as jusqu'à demain minuit pour le prouver " dit il. Lex le regarda d'un air interrogateur et le petit sourire supérieur de Lucas s'est agrandis. " Tu dit connaître le moyen de gagner son cœur alors prouve-le convint la d'être ta valentine " dit il d'une voix chanteuse ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Lex une fois de plus.  
  
" Et si je n'y arrive pas ? "  
  
" Eh ben comme j'ai dit elle n'est qu'une passade, ce n'est qu'un jeu " Lucas rit face au visage inquiet et troublé de son frère il se leva et rejoigna son frère a l'entrée et lui adressa un large sourire moqueur. " Et au fait je ne pense pas que tu doive demander de l'aide à ton ami Clark, je pense que ce seras mieux si on le laissé en dehors de cette affaire " dit il avant de s'en aller laissant un Lex pensif. Lex se frotta les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir.  
  
" Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu une sœur " se dit il à lui-même. " Cependant je connais le meilleur moyen d'avoir des informations " il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro qu'il avait appris par cœur.  
  
" Sullivan " dit Gabe  
  
" Gabe, c'est Lex "  
  
" Lex "dit Gabe en reconnaissant son interlocuteur. " Il s'est passé quelque chose ? "  
  
" On peut dire ça en fait j'ai un petit problème qui concerne votre fille et vous pourriez m'aider sur ce point là. "  
  
" Chloé " gémi Gabe. " Qu'a t-elle fait ? " Lex sourit  
  
" Elle a jeté une tasse de café sur mon frère " dit Lex  
  
" Oh mon dieu je suis désolé je... "  
  
" Oh non ne le soyez pas c'est oublié en plus il l'avait bien mérité cet idiot " dit Lex en l'interrompant. " En fait je voulez lui envoyer quelque chose pour m'excuser de l'attitude de mon frère et je voulais savoir ce qui lui aurais fait plaisir. Et c'est là que vous interveniez en me disant ce qu'elle aime. Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être une idée. Alors ? "  
  
" Humm uh , vous pourriez lui offrir quelques chose du genre... comme ses fleurs préférés ou quelques chose comme ça ? " lui dit Gabe  
  
" Je suis sûre que cela lui plairait mais je pensais plutôt à quelques chose de plus personnel. " admis Lex. Il pouvait presque sentir Gabe arquer un sourcil soupçonneux.  
  
" Qu'est ce que votre frère lui a fait exactement ? "  
  
" C'est une longue histoire " conclut Lex. Il entendit le soupir de Gabe grimaça a ça.  
  
" Vous savez qu'elle aime le café " il s'arrêta une seconde avant de continuer. " Elle aime les chocolats, mais je pense que cela est trop personnel "  
  
" Quels sortes de chocolats ? " demanda Lex..  
  
" Uh, ouais " répondit Gabe d'une façon hésitante. " Elle aime les chocolats recouvert par des grains de café et les truffes aux moka qui se vendent au centre ville au magasin de sucreries. "  
  
" Super " dit Lex tout en terminant d'écrire les précieuse informations que lui a fournit le père de Chloé. " Merci Gabe j'apprécie votre aide "  
  
" Vous savez que ce n'est pas nécessaire " lui dit Gabe.  
  
" J'en suis sûr, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me fasse la tête juste à cause d'un stupide commentaire fait par mon idiot de frère. "  
  
" Elle lui a lancé son café à cause d'un commentaire qu'il a fait ? " lui demanda Gabe incrédule  
  
" Comme je vous ai dit c'est une longue histoire "  
  
" Ok on en parlera plus tard. " dit Gabe  
  
" D'accord. Oh au fait quels sont ses fleurs préférées ? "  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Chloé était entrain de tapé quelque chose sur son ordinateur dans le bureau de la Torche qui va sûrement lui servir pour sa prochaine édition. A part elle il n'y avait que le concierge et quelques profs à l'école, faut dire aussi qu'il était assez tôt pour avoir la possibilité de voir un lycée en pleine effervescence. Elle alluma la radio et se mit a chanter la chanson qui était entrain de passer sur la station, elle ne vit pas Lex qui était appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte qui était lui entrain de l'écouter chanter.  
  
You say you want some fun  
  
You're not the only one  
  
Not the only one  
  
You say you wanna run  
  
You're not the only one  
  
Not the only one  
  
You will never get over me  
  
I'll never get under you  
  
Whenever our voices speak  
  
It's never our minds that meet  
  
You say you want some  
  
You're not the only one  
  
Not the only one  
  
You say you've come undone  
  
You're not the only one  
  
Not the only one  
  
You will never get over me  
  
I'll never get under you  
  
Whenever our voices speak  
  
It's never our minds that meet  
  
Un gigantesque sourire jaillissait sur la bouche de Lex au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écoutait chanter.  
  
" Est-ce une chanson suggestive ? " dit il. Chloé sursauta littéralement de sur sa chaise. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour savoir l'origine de cette voix.  
  
" Oh mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur ne recommence plus ça " Hurla t-elle. Son cœur repris peu à peu une cadence normale. Pendant que Chloé se remettait de ses émotions Lex lui était très content de l'effet produit, il se leva de sur la porte et s'approcha un peu plus de Chloé.  
  
" Désolé " dit il. Chloé inclina la tête signe qu'elle acceptait ses excuses et se tourna face à son ordinateur.  
  
" Tu es au lycée tôt. "  
  
" Ouais c'est pour... attend une seconde qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? " lui demanda t-elle. Il s'avança un peu.  
  
" Je voulais m'excuser pour mon frère et l'incident de hier "  
  
" Oh non ce n'est rien. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. "dit-elle. Lex inclina la tête pendant qu'elle continuée a taper sur son ordinateur. Il s'approche d'elle d'un peu plus prés et elle releva finalement la tête vers lui. " Il y a quelque chose d'autre ? "  
  
" Pourquoi déteste tu le jour de la St Valentin ? "  
  
" Quoi ? "  
  
" Pourquoi déteste tu le jour de la St Valentin ? " répéta t-il  
  
" Je...je ne déteste pas le jour de la St Valentin c'est juste que je n'aime pas ce jour "lui répondit-elle  
  
" Pour des raisons particulières ? "  
  
" Tu veut une liste ? " lui répondit-elle surprise de sa question.  
  
" Lucas m'a fait remarquer quelque chose l'autre jour... "  
  
" Ah " dit Chloé en pensant avoir compris. " C'est au sujet de ça, dit à ton frère que je ne lui arrangerais pas le coup avec Lana. " Lex fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion.  
  
" Pourquoi tu lui arrangerais le coup avec Lana ? " dit-il surpris de sa réponse.  
  
" Il l'aime n'est-ce pas ? et comme elle est moi sommes amies il croît que... " Chloé fut stopper dans son élan par les rires de Lex " Quoi ? "  
  
" Tu croyais que c'était pour ça " lui demanda Lex. Chloé lui fit une grimace et il répondit par un sourire. " Pourquoi déteste tu le jour de la St Valentin ? " répéta t-il encore une fois et Chloé roula des yeux.  
  
" C'est que... "dit-elle en se retournant face à son ordinateur "Si tu veut tout savoir, c'est à cause des chocolats " lui dit-elle sans ménagement lex prit peur un instant et fut reconnaissant que Chloé ce soit tournée pour qu 'elle ne puisse pas voir la tête qu'il faisait à ce moment.  
  
" Tu...tu n'aimes pas les chocolats ? " lui demanda t-il avec surprise. " c'est ce que je voulais t'offrir "pense t-il.  
  
" Non j'adore les chocolats "clarifia t-elle. " Mais le point important le jour de la St Valentin et de s'en faire acheter par quelqu'un d'autres et les seuls chocolats que j'obtient toujours de Clark et Pete ce sont des chocolats fourrés à la cerise. En plus c'est toujours eux qui à l'arrivé les engloutissent tous. " Lex se pencha plus prés d'elle encore sans se faire remarquer et donc ce geste passa inaperçu aux yeux de Chloé qui continua " sans compter que... " dit-elle tout en se retournant pour faire face à Lex qui lui était à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
  
" Sans compter que... "dit-il. Chloé cligna rapidement des yeux et repoussa sa chaise loin de son bureau de manière a mettre de la distance entre elle et Lex et pour ne pas se mettre a bégayer.  
  
" Je...ce n'est pas important. Pourquoi tu est venu déjà ? " demanda t-elle et Lex fit une petite grimace.  
  
" J'avais quelques chose à t'offrir " dit-il.  
  
" D'accorrrrd " dit-elle sceptique. Elle arqua un sourcil pendant que Lex se dirigeait vers l'entrée où il se baissa pour prendre quelque chose et Chloé le regarda faire " ne pense pas à des trucs pas bien sur lui " se répéta t-elle comme une prière dans sa tête. Il marcha vers elle en portant un énorme bouquet de tulipes et de roses, roses. Chloé ne s'attendant pas à ça ouvrit ses yeux en grands et se rapprocha de lui pour toucher les fleurs. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui en signe d'interrogation.  
  
" Ton père m'a dit que ce sont tes préférées " dit Lex pour lui expliquer. Chloé hocha la tête encore sous le choc de la surprise.  
  
" Très intéressante combinaisons de roses et de tulipes " dit-elle à haute là Lex ne put empêcher de faire naître un sourire satisfait il savait qu'elle comprendrais ce signifiait la combinaison des différentes fleurs.  
  
" Tu peut difficilement être l'amoureuse parfaite sans petits plaisirs pour pimenter ta vie " murmura Lex d'une voix timide en se penchant vers Chloé qui se mit à rougir comme une écrevisse et tenta vainement de le cacher en tournant la tête  
  
" Pourquoi tu m'offres des fleurs ? " demanda Chloé dans un soupir timide  
  
" C'est la St Valentin " souligna Lex. Chloé le regarde incrédule. Venait- elle vraiment d'entendre ça.  
  
" Ouais, mais la St Valentin implique que vous offriez des cadeaux à la personne dont vous êtes amoureux ou aux personnes que vous... " Chloé ne pu finir sa phrase car Lex sortit une grosse boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur et la mit face à Chloé. Chloé regarda quelle sorte de chocolat Lex lui avait offert. " Tu m'a offert des chocolats recouvert par des grains de café et des truffes aux moka " Lex plaqua délicatement un chocolat recouvert de grain de café devant la bouche de Chloé qui s'ouvrit pour se refermer sur le chocolat. Soudain Chloé bondit de sa chaise pour se réfugier dans les bras d'un Lex très surpris par ce geste .  
  
" Merci , merci, merci " Lex sourit et Chloé se retira des bras de Lex avant que celui-ci n'ai pu répondre à son étreinte. " Pourquoi tu a fait ça ? "  
  
" Tu semblais avoir besoin d'un petit coup de pouce et je voulais te faire plaisir " dit Lex. Chloé lui souri et regarda les fleurs et les chocolats.  
  
" Eh bien Lex tu peut à présent te vanter de savoir comment conquérir le cœur d'une femme " lui dit-elle en reprenant un chocolat.  
  
" Super comme ça tu pourras dire à Lucas d'arrêter d'essayer de t'avoir " Chloé plissa ses yeux en signe d'incompréhension.  
  
" Quoi ? " lui demanda t-elle toujours sa bouche en partie pleine ce qui fit sourire Lex.  
  
" Rien " lui dit-il en se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue. " Bonne St Valentin Chloé ". Elle le regarda fixement encore sous le choc du baiser, Lex sourit satisfait de son impression et prit le chemin de la sortie.  
  
" Lex " l'arrêta t-elle avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte. Il se retourna et elle marcha vers lui nerveusement. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pris son visage entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondu au début par un timide baisé qui devient rapidement plus passionné, Chloé mit les mains de Lex sur ses hanches et elle délaissa son visage pour placer ses mains derrière sa nuque. Leurs langues commencées à se caresser au début timidement puis très vite elles entamèrent une danse érotique. Chloé se poussa finalement de Lex par manque d'air. Lex colla son front sur celui de Chloé et lui sourit il était pour une fois vraiment heureux Chloé se mit aussi à sourire de bonheur, c'était la première fois quelle passait une St Valentin comme elle le voulait. " Joyeuse St Valentin Lex "  
  
FIN  
  
Voilà c'est finit j'espère que cela vous a plu voilà et qui sait je vous traduirais peut-être une autre fic si celle-ci vous a plut bien sûre. Je pense faire une suite de mon crus cela dépendra de vous très chers lecteurs. 


End file.
